


a late night romance

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, F/M, OOC, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie is a college student working at a diner when Nick comes walking in.





	a late night romance

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little fic in an effort to force myself into getting motivation to write again ..not sure it worked to be honest 😭 sorry if this is lame.
> 
> ..I also watched too much of a certain music video and that's where the idea for it to take place in a diner came in.

She leaned forward on the counter, chin resting on her hand as she neatly packed the packets of sugar in the small bin. Usually she'd use the down time to work on her school work, but she had finished earlier. A yawn escaped her before she could stop it making her want to groan. It was almost midnight which meant the diner was empty except for two girls who looked as if they just came from a party, and an older man in the corner booth that was on his fourth cup of coffee writing quickly in a notebook only taking breaks to sip his cup.  
  
What was she thinking deciding to work at a 24-hour diner?   
  
Right..the money and the fact they willingly gave her shifts fitting around her busy college schedule.   
  
Ellie dropped her head with a groan.   
  
She was bored out of her mind. And boredom usually led to thinking, and thinking led to her wondering what the hell she was doing.   
  
Here she was miles away from her family struggling to stay afloat with college, bills, work..when she could have gone to school back in Oklahoma where she'd be able to save money by living at home, and have her family to support her. Instead, here she was in Virginia of all places. She was in her last year which meant she wasn't allowed to live in the dorms, sharing an apartment with her friend and co-worker Ziva who like Ellie was trying to make it without her family (except Ziva was glad to get away), and lying to her family as a bonus. They had offered her money many times but she had refused, making up a lie about how she was fine and had enough money. In reality she did make enough to pay her half of the bills, what she needed for school for that month, and food to feed herself even if it mostly consisted of things like ramen, grilled cheese sandwiches, and the cheapest brand of snacks she could find.   
  
Ellie was determined to not need her family's help, she was old enough now and they had done plenty for her over the years.   
  
As she moved to organize the salt and pepper packets next, the door to the diner opened. Ellie felt her breath get knocked out of her for a second.   
  
Working at the diner for almost four years she had seen attractive men come walking in the door before thanks to the gym a few buildings down, but this guy had her palms sweating.   
  
He looked around the diner once before moving to sit at the other end of the counter, placing the gym bag by his feet. Ellie swallowed the nerves rising in her throat knowing she had to go over to him. She was the only one working besides Rob in the kitchen.   
  
_You got this Ellie, do your damn job!_ She took a breath and walked over to him notepad on hand not that she needed it, but she liked to use it to avoid too long eye contact with certain customers.  
  
"Welcome to Nightlight Diner! What can I get for you tonight?" Ellie said once in front of him, her customer service smile plastered on her face.   
  
He looked up from the menu at her, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards making her smile falter for a second. Did she look that much of a mess? Sure she'd been working for six hours, her hair was probably falling out of her ponytail, maybe a ketchup stain or two on her uniform, and the small amount of makeup she wore had been wiped off earlier after a small incident in the kitchen..but did he really find her mess of a look that amusing?   
  
"I'll just have a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin-" He looked down at her name tag, an actual smile on his lips..a real one, not one of amusement or mockery so maybe she was wrong. "Ellie."   
  
She felt her cheeks heat at him saying her name, and had to bite her tongue to keep from asking him to say it again with that damn voice of his.   
  
"Of course." Ellie nodded, ducking her head. She grabbed him a muffin, a mug, then grabbed the coffee pot. "Cream? Sugar?" She asked after pouring his coffee.  
  
"No it's fine." He told her. Ellie moved to put the coffee pot away and could practically feel his eyes on her making her have to rub her sweaty palms on her uniform. "You always work this late?" He suddenly asked.  
  
Ellie gaped at him a little before closing her mouth, clearing her throat before answering. "You always go to the gym and come to a diner this late?"  
  
He chuckled, grinning at her response. "I don't sleep much."  
  
"Oh." Her cheeks colored again. "It um, works better with my schedule right now."  
  
"College student?"   
  
She nodded. "Last year, unless I decide to go back of course."  
  
He made a 'hmm' noise and took a sip of his coffee before speaking. "Are you? Gonna do more schooling?"  
  
"I- I think I want to..but there's this thing called money." Ellie said, adding a little joking tone to her voice.   
  
"It's your future Ellie." He told her with a smile.   
  
Ellie bit her lip and nodded. "What about you?"  
  
"I own the gym." He shrugged, acting as if it was no big deal. Ellie's eyes widened a little, he owned one of the most popular gyms in the area? The gym that even celebrities who frequently visited or lived here got a membership for? "Well, I own it along with a good friend of mine, practically my brother."   
  
"That's amazing, your gym is pretty popular around here."  
  
He laughed. "I guess it is, I don't really pay that much attention to that aspect of it. My buddy Tony is more into that side of it, I would rather run the classes and be on the gym floor."   
  
"That's nice." She smiled. "You care more about the gym then the publicity or business part of it."  
  
"Yeah.. it's special to me I guess you can say." He told her with a shrug.   
  
It was there that Ellie knew there was so much more to this guy than what she was seeing in front of her, and she wanted to get to know more. If Ziva was here she'd for sure scheme some way for them to exchange at least one of their numbers, but the dark haired woman had got off shift three hours ago. Ellie didn't have the guts to do it herself. It wasn't as if she was shy with guys, but she had a feeling he wouldn't be the type she'd easily just forget about or even want to..which leaned into the serious category and being so busy with school the last few years, Ellie never had an actual boyfriend before (not that he would be her boyfriend!).  
  
When he paid and got up to leave, he turned and grinned at her. "By the way..it's Nick."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"My name." Nick chuckled. "I'll see you, Ellie."   
  
Her stomach flipped at his wink, and he was out the door before she could say another word. 

* * *

  
  
Ellie wondered if she would see him again, but she got her answer when he came back the next time she worked late..and it was a pattern that continued.   
  
They would stop and talk for a few minutes but it was always small conversation, leaving Ellie wanting to talk more.   
  
And just like she thought, things didn't go any further until Ziva was on shift with her when Nick came in. He walked in, sent Ellie a smile, then went to sit at the booth he had taken to sitting at.   
  
Ziva let out a low whistle making Ellie elbow her in the side, cheeks pink. "Ziva!"  
  
"What?!" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "It is not my fault your little crush is eye candy."  
  
"Oh my god." Ellie groaned under her breath. "Please lower your voice!"  
  
Ziva waved her concern away. "You want him, yes?"  
  
"W-Well I wouldn't say _want_-"  
  
"So yes."   
  
Ellie glared, but Ziva only grinned at her.   
  
"Do not worry duckling." Ziva pinched her cheek making Ellie huff and shove her hand away.   
  
"Would you quit it with that nickname!"  
  
"I have a plan."  
  
"...I _really_ don't like the sound of that."

* * *

  
  
It turns out Ziva's plan just meant embarrassing her.   
  
Behind the counter they had a whiteboard that sometimes had specials for the week on it, but most of the time it was random things the staff wrote. For the past week the whiteboard had '_Happy Birthday Kasie!_' written on it with cartoon skulls and hearts drawn on it, but Ellie had walked in for her shift only to stop short when she spotted the sign.   
  
_Our Ellie needs a date! Interested? Place your name and number in the jar to possibly be the lucky guy!_   
  
"ZIVA!"  
  
She came through the swinging door leading to the kitchen, a fake innocent smile on her lips. "Yes?"  
  
"That makes me sound desperate! And ridiculous!" Ellie waved her hands frantically at the sign. "This is your plan?!"  
  
"It is a great plan!" Ziva slapped Ellie's hand away when she went to wipe it off. "Nick will see all the numbers in the jar and realize he has to make a move before someone gets there first."  
  
"Why do I feel like today is going to be hell?..."  
  


* * *

  
She wasn't that wrong. By the time Nick came in the door she had gotten herself smacked and swatted more than twenty times for trying to erase the sign, had been hit on by too many guys to count (even two sixteen year olds, gross), and watched with a groan as the jar filled. Maybe it should have been a bit flattering..but it just made her feel like some prize, which she did _not_ like.   
  
Nick spotted it quickly, his eyes going to the jar. Ellie tried to calm her racing heart and the small hope rising in her chest when he frowned, jaw clenching.   
  
Instead of heading to his booth, he walked over to her and dropped in the stool across.   
  
"What's up with that?" He asked, voice sounding strained as he pointed.   
  
"It's um- just a joke!"  
  
Ellie cursed herself in her head. She was supposed to play along with it.   
  
Nick's eyebrows raised before a small chuckle fell from his lips, his posture relaxed once more. "So..you aren't looking for a date?" He asked, leaning a little closer.  
  
Her cheeks colored. "I could be persuaded I suppose if it's the right guy.."  
  
_Did she just flirt with him?! Oh god.._  
  
Nick grinned, making her fumble with the ketchup bottle in her hand she went to put down.   
  
"Alright then."   
  
Ellie watched as he got up, grabbed a slip of paper Ziva had provided along with the pen, write his number down, and place it right in the jar. Nick looked right at her as he did it.   
  
"I think I'll have my usual coffee to go." He said with a smirk.   
  
"O-Of course!" She quickly turned to get his coffee, hands fumbling once more when she went to grab one of the to-go cups. She could feel his eyes on her. Thankfully she didn't actually spill the coffee.   
  
He gave her another one of his winks as he left.   
  
Once she was sure he was gone, she reached into the jar and pulled out the paper. Ellie looked at the number along with his name and grinned.  
  
Ziva came flying out from the kitchen. "It worked?!"  
  
Ellie kept the grin on her face as she held up the slip of paper. "It worked!"  
  
"My duckling has a man!"  
  
"Ziva he's not my-" Ellie cut herself off, giving a little bounce as she giggled. "Oh screw it!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Both girls laughed as they grabbed hold of each others hands, jumping up and down slightly with wide grins. They ignored the few customers staring at them oddly, continuing with their childish antics.   
  


* * *

  
  
_Hey Nick :)_   
  
_I was hoping I'd hear from you_   
  
_Did you really even have any doubt?_   
  
_No_   
  
_Cocky much?_   
  
_Your blushing kind of gives it away_   
  
_Ugh nevermind I don't think I like you anymore_   
  
_Lying isn't good for you Ellie. Are you free friday night?_   
  
_I have homework but nothing that can't wait.._   
  
_Good_


End file.
